


Beaming with Light

by robogalaxy



Series: deadlyroses 🌹 [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lasers, One Shot, Present Tense, Secret Relationship, i am Love Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robogalaxy/pseuds/robogalaxy
Summary: A shared pre-battle moment, happening stories above the spectators.
Relationships: Olive | Oleana/Rose | Chairman Rose
Series: deadlyroses 🌹 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Beaming with Light

"I see they're doing the lasers again."

"Well, it's a Leon match, love, of _course_ they are." 

They stand in the skybox that looks over Wyndon Stadium, bright flashes of light eliciting awe from the crowd as illusions of Leon's very own Charizard fly above their heads. 

"I never tire of them," Rose admits with a heartfelt glance towards Oleana, "they always manage to make me excitable."

"They make my head hurt, honestly," Oleana responds while trying to keep the gasps from leaving her as she sees the glittering montage of all the Gym Leaders' aces from the large window, "and Max Moves are enough to woo over a crowd." 

"Oh, you don't like them," he pouts, "I could've sworn all this time you did."

"No, no... only excitement I feel is when I get to swallow some ibuprofen, sir." 

"Then I must've mistaken the glow in your eyes for amazement! My apologies, Ollie, really." Rose looks as the continuation of lights reflect off of the glass and onto Oleana's figure. Neon reds and oranges light up the plain white of her coat while their shades tint her hair to a strawberry blonde. Rose knows this woman well enough to tell when she was lying, but something about her insistence on remaining unimpressed was charming. 

"Wh-what?" Oleana sputters, "No, it was just— just the lasers blinding me! No look of awe. I can't be caught that easily." She's lying through her teeth, she knows, and the fact Rose was studying her close enough to see the subtle excitement in her eyes makes her smile. It gives her away. She minds, but not enough to continue her glare.

"I know we're tough to crack to the public, darling, but it's just you and me for now. I can tell when you're happy," Rose explains as his hand reaches over to Oleana's, lacing his fingers with hers softly, "and I'll know to get the laser shows more often when you're here to watch the battles with me."

Blinding purple lights illuminate Rose's face, the gold of his pin darkening just a bit as the violet adds just the right amount of tint to his styled hair. His eyes looked a tad weary, but nonetheless elated to be in this moment with Oleana. 

"I'll keep that in mind. It's sweet of you, darling." 

"The shows keep the crowd's attention as well," he explains as the soft of Oleana's hand reaches his lips and he kisses it with grace, "nobody has to know it's all for you." 

"... It's mainly for the crowd—"

" _Yes_ , it's mainly for the crowd," Rose interrupts, "but it doesn't mean I'm not keeping you in mind when I schedule these talented men again. Tell me, what are your favorite colors and how much does it mean to you that I'm so generous?" 

"The show's almost over, isn't it? We have it to watch. Lasers are worth the extra medicine before bed, I suppose." Oleana smiles (on purpose this time), turns to the window and audibly shows her amusement with the flashes that decorate the field and compliment her eyes. 

"Well, if it's almost over—"

"We have to head down to the field for the speech, I know. Remember, Antony. The word is almost," Oleana reminds as she allows the chairman to rest his head against her shoulder, "so let's wait a while longer."

"But you hate being off-schedule—"

"I KNOW I hate being off-schedule," Oleana cuts in, "so a 'while longer' may be closer to another five minutes. Is that fine? Sir? _Sir_? Antony. Is that fine?" 

His eyes are locked onto the show of lights, his hand refusing to let go of Oleana's. 

"What? Oh, oh! Yes," Rose smiles, "five minutes longer. Now, look out there, my love!" His free hand points out to the formation of the League's logo on the center of the field as Oleana looks on in wonderment, "and tell me that isn't just marvelous." 

"It isn't marvelous," she sasses, "it's awe-inspiring. And here I thought that the shine of Leon's ego burned brighter than anything—"

A door handle shakes and the two immediately repel from one another, flustered, standing almost yards apart as a man opens the door and reminds them they're expected on the field in no less than ten minutes. The two thank him kindly and as he leaves and shuts the door behind him, Oleana coughs. 

"Guess it is over," she smiles, "but it was a joy to watch the blinding with you." 

"My pleasure, Ollie, love. Always a pleasure." 

**Author's Note:**

> me: [sees laser show] 
> 
> also me: how can i olearose this— 
> 
> thank you SO much for reading!! feel free to leave kudos, comments, and bookmarks~ <3


End file.
